Kota Hujan
by Ran Hime
Summary: Pertemuannya dengan Yahiko, membuat Nagato rela menukar permintaannya demi sahabat barunya, yang tlah menyelamatkan hidupnya, Nagato yahiko, friendship, oneshoot


**Kota Hujan_Dibawah Langit Amegakure Aku Menangis**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**By: Ran Hime**

**Pairing: ****Nagato_Yahiko**

**Genre: friendship, Angst**

**Warning: AU, OOC, dll**

Hujan semakin deras, gemercik hujan pun kian deras terdengar. Ia yang hanya memakai baju kaos pendek dan celana di bawah lutut itu, kian kedinginan. Meski ia sudah berlindung di pinggir sebuah bangunan. Sedangkan cowok di sebelahnya, seperti sudah terbiasa dengan hujan yang tak seharusnya, ya... musim panas tapi hujan tetap turun. Ini bukan Konoha dan bukan juga Suna, jadi tak mengherankan jika hujan turun di semua musim, karena ini Amegakure, Kota Hujan.

Tubuhnya semakin menggigil ketika sesekali angin berhembus. Sesekali ia memegang perutnya yang kosong, sambil merintih kesakitan. cowok yang disampingnya mulai melirik dia. Lalu perlahan memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Ambillah! Kau lapar, kan?" ucap cowok itu sambil menyodorkan bungkusan roti ke dia.

Ia mendongak dan menatap muka cowok itu yang berhias seutas senyum. Tanpa berkata apapun, dia langsung menyambar roti itu, memakannya dengan lahap setelah membuka bungkusnya. Cowok itu hanya terkekeh.

"Kau lapar sekali, ya?"

Ia langsung menatap aneh cowok itu. Ia masih tak menyadari dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya cowok itu.

"Nagato!" jawab ia yang ternyata bernama Nagato. "Dan kau?"

"Yahiko!" Merekapun saling berjabat tangan.

"Kau bukan penduduk sini, ya?"

"Iya! Kok kamu bisa tahu?" Nagato menatap bingung, cowok yang baru di kenalnya bisa tahu.

"Kau belum terbiasa dengan cuaca disini!" jawab Yahiko.

Semua orang yang tlah lama tinggal di Ame pasti tahu, jika Nagato bukanlah penduduk Ame, jika ia menggigil seperti itu dengan hujan yang turun di musim panas. Karena mereka yang tlah lama tinggal di Amegakure, pasti sudah terbiasa dengan hujan di kota hujan ini.

"Sudah berhenti!" Yahiko bangkit dan berdiri, "Mau ikut?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Nagato.

"I... ikut!" Nagato terkejut, "Kemana?"

"Pulang!"

"Pulang?"

"Iya!"

Nagato menyambut tangan Yahiko dan ikut berjalan bersama, untuk pulang. Pulang ketempat satu-satunya yang bisa menjaganya dari sesuatu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka saling berbagi cerita tentang kerasnya kehidupan masing-masing yang harus dijalani, meski harus terlunta-lunta, karena Pemerintah tak ada yang peduli dengan anak yatim.

Nagato menjadi yatim piatu saat berumur 6 tahun. 4 tahun yang lalu kedua orang tuannya meninggal, karena perang yang berkecamuk antar 2 kubu, Dewan dari Uzu dan Uzushio. Lebih dari 2 hari ia menangis karena tak sanggup kehilangan orang tuanya. Di tambah lagi, 2 kubu pemerintahan itu tak ada yang mau mengalah dan menyudahi perang. Hingga akhirnya ia melarikan diri ke Ame dan menjelajahi dari satu tempat ketempat lainnya, hingga terdampar disini.

Tak jauh dari kehidupan Nagato, Yahiko juga menjadi anak yatim di usia 6 tahun. Namun bukan karena perang, melainkan karena pimpinan kota Ame yang baru, setelah menggantikan ayahnya. Hanzo, pamannya sendiri. Orang tua Yahiko meninggal karena di bantai pembunuh bayaran, sewaan pamannya, demi jabatan tertinggi Amegakure yang di pegang ayahnya. Ibarat kerajaan, putra sulung lah yang akan menjadi Raja. Dan itu berlaku di Amegakure. Karena tak terima, Hanzo menghabisi keluarga kakaknya, namun tlah dibuat serapi mungkin agar terlihat sebagai perampokan. Namun di luar rencana, Yahiko selamat dari pembunuhan itu dan melarikan diri.

Setelah itu, hidupnya semakin berat. Tak ada pembantu, tak ada harta dan tak ada orang tuanya. Yang ada hanya bahaya karena Yahiko selalu di kejar-kejar para suruhan pamannya. Hingga suatu hari ia bertemu Konan, dan hidupnya mulai membaik, karena Konan menerima Yahiko untuk tinggal bersama dirumahnya.

Setelah berjalan lumayan jauh, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan tua, yang lumayan besar. Seorang perempuan berambut pendek membukakan pintu, ketika mendengar ketukan di pintu.

"Kau kemana saja, Yahiko!" ucapnya cemas. "Mereka sedang berkeliaran di dekat sini."

"Aku cuma keseberang sebentar, Konan."

"Kau membuatku Khawatir!" ucap cewek yang bernama Konan itu. Ia memicingkan matanya, ketika melihat Nagato yang berada di sebelah Yahiko. "Dia...!"

"Oh, dia Nagato, di akan tinggal bersama kita, bolehkan?"

"Tapi...!" ucap Konan sedikit ragu.

"Dia sama seperti kita."

Konanpun menurut, mengajak Nagato masuk dan tinggal bersama. Nagato segera merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, setelah Yahiko menunjukkan kamarnya. Ia langsung terlelap karena seharian ia berjalan, meski sesekali ia istirahat namun tak sama dengan di kasur yang empuk itu.

Tak jauh dengan Yahiko dan Nagato, Konan juga seorang Yatim piatu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat ia masih bayi. Lalu Konan di rawat oleh pamannya. Namun karena sakit, akhirnya pamannya juga ikut meninggal. Dan inilah kisah persahabatan sejati, dari tiga anak yatim piatu yang hampir bernasib sama.

**ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo**

Ini masih terlalu pagi, jam 5 pagi dan Nagato masih ngantuk. Namun ia tak bisa protes ketika Yahiko dan Konan menariknya untuk ikut ke pasar. Awalnya Nagato mengira akan berbelanja. Namun ternyata salah, saat ia terengah-engah setelah lari dari kejaran massa, karena Yahiko kepergok sedang mencuri beberapa kue dan nasi bungkus.

Mereka masih terengah-engah sambil mengatur nafasnya, setelah berhasil kabur dari penghuni pasar. Nagato yang sudah berwajah kesal itu mendapat cengiran, ketika menatap wajah Yahiko.

"Kenapa harus mencuri?" Nagato mulai angkat bicara.

"Kau pikir bagaimana kami bisa bertahan? Anak kecil, yatim piatu dan pemerintah tak menggubris hal itu." ucap Yahiko sambil membagi kue dan nasi bungkus kepada 2 sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah, makan saja!" konan yang dari tadi diam akhirnya ikut bicara, "Inilah cara anak tanpa orang tua bertahan."

Akhirnya Nagato menurut dan menjalani semua itu, sampai suatu hari saat ia terpaksa mengeluarkan suatu permintaan.

**ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo**

Hujan kian deras, mereka bertiga berlari untuk menjangkau tempat berteduh. Namun tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti sebelum sampai di tempat tujuan. Wajah mereka nampak pucat tersiram air hujan. Tubuhnya bergetar bukan karena kedinginan, tetapi karena segerombolan orang yang menghadang mereka.

"Kau sudah besar, Yahiko?"

"Hanzo! mau apa kau?" ucap Yahiko sedikit takut.

"Tentu saja membunuhmu! kau pikir mau apa?"

Mereka bertiga berbalik, lalu berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari anak buah Hanzo, yang juga mengejar mereka.

Yahiko dan Nagato berhenti sejenak setelah merasa aman. Nafas mereka ngos-ngosan dan tak beraturan. Yahiko celingukan mencari sesuatu.

"Mana Konan?" tanya Yahiko sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu!" jawab Nagato.

"Jangan-jangan!" Yahiko menoleh kebelakang yang diikuti Nagato. Nampak Konan tengah mencoba meloloskan diri dari anak buah Hanzo, yang berhasil menangkap Konan. Yahiko pun semakin terlihat panik.

**ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo**

Langit kian gelap. Hujan juga semakin deras. Perasaan mereka bertiga sama seperti saat kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintai. Nafas Nagato dan Yahiko kembali terengah-engah, karena harus berlari kembali ke tempat Konan dan Hanzo serta anak buahnya.

"Tak ku kira dengan gadis ini, aku tak perlu mengejarmu. Kau datang sendiri, hahaha!" Hanzo terbahak. Tangannya erat mencengkeram tali yang mengikat tangan Konan.

"Ukh!" Konan meronta, mencoba melepas ikatan tangannya.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak Yahiko panik.

"Sudah ku bilang! Kalau kau masih bersikeras bertahan, maka teman-temanmu yang akan mati."

Hanzo menyeringai lalu mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Nagato, yang berada tak jauh dari Yahiko.

Nagato terperangah, sedangkan Yahiko serta Konan semakin panik.

"Kau atau dia?"

Duarr...

Hanzo melepaskan satu tembakan yang mengarah ke Nagato.

"Ti... dak!" teriak Yahiko dan Konan bersamaan, sedangkan Nagato masih diam terperangah.

Reflek Yahiko berlari menghampiri Nagato dan berhenti di depan Nagato, sesaat sebelum peluru itu sampai mengenai Nagato.

Brukk

Yahiko ambruk karena peluru itu tlah sampai tepat di jantung Yahiko. Konan berteriak dan mulai meneteskan air mata yang berbaur dengan hujan. Nagato sendiri masih terdiam mendengarkan suara-suara yang tlah bercampur jadi satu di telinganya.

_"Ambillah, kau lapar kan!"_

_"Kau lapar sekali, ya!"_

_"Mau ikut pulang?"_

_"Kau pikir bagaimana kami bisa bertahan?"_

Tiba-tiba tubuh Nagato bergetar, pandangannya kosong lalu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Arrghh!" teriaknya menatap langit yang kian gelap. "Kau bilang aku punya 3 permintaan." teriaknya membuat udara sekitarnya berubah mencekam.

"Sekarang..." Nafas Nagato terengah-engah. "Sekarang aku memintanya."

"Pertama... enyahkan mereka dari sini!"

Kilat mulai menyambar.

"Kedua... jangan biarkan Yahiko menangis seperti Amegakure." Kali ini guntur juga terdengar menakutkan. "Dan yang terakhir... aku... aku akan menggantikan Yahiko." Hujan kian deras.

"Kau... kau dengarkan, langit?"

Dieerr...

Seolah langit menjawab. Langit semakin gelap, perlahan kabut menebal untuk beberapa saat. Nagato ambruk.

Perlahan kabut menipis. Konan terperangah menatap pemandangan di depannya. Langit mulai terang. Perlahan sinar-sinarnya menerobos awan-awan hitam dilangit. Ikatan Konan tlah terlepas. Dengan tubuh gemetar dan langkah gontai, ia berjalan kearah Yahiko yang mulai bergerak.

"Kau...!" Konan tak percaya melihat Yahiko yang bangkit. "Kau tak apa-apa!"

"Iya! Apa yang terjadi!"

"Nagato!"

Serempak mereka menoleh ke arah Nagato yang terkulai di atas tanah. Mereka pun menghampiri Nagato dan duduk di samping jasad Nagato.

"Nagato!" Yahiko menggerakkan tubuh Nagato, namun tubuh itu tak bergerak.

"Ti... dak! Kau tidak boleh mati." Yahiko kian keras menggerakkan tubuh Nagato.

"Tidak!" teriak Yahiko dan menatap langit yang kembali muram. Tetes demi tetes air langit kembali turun.

**ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo**

Kota hujan... tak pernah benar-benar terang. Setiap kali ia menangis maka langit yang akan menggantikannya.

Ia masih menatap langit yang menangis. Nampak suram dan gelap. Ia tetap menatap wajah yang tak pernah berubah.

"Masuklah, udara dingin tak baik untukmu." ucap Konan yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya. "Ya... aku akan masuk!"

Yahiko mulai bangkit, lalu berjalan masuk bersama Konan. Meninggalkan langit sejenak dimana tempat ia selalu mengenang seseorang. SAHABAT.

~END~

mohon reviewnya senpai... terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic ini ^_^


End file.
